Unmasked
by Sekai Nerah
Summary: When the group travels to a new world they find out they have to dress up as the opposite gender. What happens when Kurogane falls in love but doesn't realize it's Fai until AFTER they kiss?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Trying to finish my other stories when this pops in my head .I put it up on another fanfic site. Oh thinking about an alternate ending or redoing chapters...idk why. But I think it's good as it is...

* * *

There was always a strangeness when coming to a new world. Sometimes the strange was mostly there faults for just suddenly appearing out of nowhere. This world however was a whole new batch of weird.

They had an easy time getting to the feathers, the not so easy part was the way they had to obtain them. Through a competition of sorts.

"In order to get to the prize you must compete a beauty pageant. Like this handsome young gentleman." She gestured to Kurogane. "You would easily win. I'm sure of it."

"You said this was beauty pageant…" Fai spoke up. "Usually women are only entered into competitions like these."

"This is no ordinary competition gentlemen. See the object of this game is to not only be the most handsome or beautiful. You must compete as the opposite gender." She saw the strange looks. "If you had gotten here earlier you would have been able to qualify normally, now as the window for qualifying is almost closed the rules have changed."

"What are those golden necklaces for?" Fai pointed to some hidden in the corner.

"These are for all the ones competing that are not dressing as the opposite gender. Chances are if they have them they are the real thing. You also have to go through the competition without being found out as the fake. These may make it easier, but not everyone wanted theirs."

"So who wishes to enter?"

"Could be fun." Fai said. Sakura seemed a bit hesitant, though as soon as Sayoaran entered with her she felt less awkward. "So will Kuro-poo be joining us?"

"I''ll pass." He said.

"Here is all the necessary provisions you will need. Wigs mostly. But we also have jewelry, colored contact lenses, and shoes."

"Are there other establishments like this one?"

"There are two more." So the three of them shopped for a bit before deciding on some products. Fai chose a blond wig, and gold robes, Sakura had to chose from the men's line. A black hat and a black suit. And Sayoaran had red hair green eye contacts, and blue dress.

"I feel so strange." Sayoaran said as they left the shop.

"You look fine." Fai said. He turned to Kurogane. "How do I look?"

"About the same." He said.

"I was hoping to do something more grand." He said. "If I had more time and money I could do better."

"The contest isn't until tomorrow." Sayoaran said. "Lets find our lodgings and then look around."

"Well this is strange…" Fai said gazing at the papers they'd all been given. "We all entered at the same time but our times to appear are all different. We won't be competing together."

"Well maybe that's a good thing." Sayoaran said.

"Your probably right." Fai said. "Better to be eliminated against other people and not each other." After finally finding their lodgings Kurogane stayed behind letting the other wander, he felt that if he did leave Fai would follow, he wanted to be left alone. After a time though he began to get hungry, and begrudgingly went in search of food as there was none in the fridge.

Kurogane stood there wondering what the heck he should eat when the breeze picked up bringing with it the smell of some sort of beef, or Mexican food. Kurogane couldn't tell which. He turned to the source he was smelling only to stop in his tracks.

She was so beautiful. Unlike anyone he'd ever seen before. And she was all natural. None of that makeup that other woman piled on no. Her long pink hair rippled in the wind as her yellow eyes surveyed what was in front of her. She was fiddling with one of those golden necklaces competitors wore to tell who was the real deal.

And if she continued the way she was going she would cross paths with Kurogane. To his displeasure she turned and headed off in another direction. Kurogane walked faster to catch up wanting to introduce himself, but when he turned the corner she was nowhere in sight.

He cursed at himself, as a trained ninja he should not have lost her like that...Being caught off guard by her beauty must have dulled all his other senses.

"My my Kurgi." He heard Fai's voice and turned to see him coming out of the bathroom. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"...I was hungry." Kurogane said looking around still searching for her.

"What's a matter Kurgs? Did you run into Tomoyo again?"

"No...why?"

"You've got that look in your eyes again. The one where you want to hunt them down and play 20 questions."

"It wasn't Tomoyo."

"Someone else from home huh?"

"Forget it...let's go eat."

"So if it's not someone you know, then who was it?" Fai asked. Kurogane rose an eyebrow. "Your not the only one who knows when they're being lied to."

"I'm not lying. I'm avoiding the subject."

"Ohhhhh." Fai smirked.

"It's not like you can help me track her down anyway…"

"Why this sudden interest in another girl? I thought you only had eyes for Tomoyo." Causing Kurogane to stop short making Fai bump into him.

"That's what everyone believes, but what look should I give to the person who took me in and gave me a second chance at life. I admired Tomoyo, and respected her. I was her protector, but never her lover." Kurogane said. "Aside from that she had been seeing someone, under everyone's noses."

"So who is this mysterious person you're looking for?"

"Forget it Fai…"

"You've got me intrigued Kurgi. You want my help but you're also afraid to find her."

"What's the point? We get the feather and I won't ever see her again."

"You don't know that." Fai said. "You don't even know if she was the real thing."

"She was wearing that gold necklace." Kurogane said staring down at the water mindlessly scarfing down his food. Fai had to go back to the competition leaving Kurogane all by himself. He didn't mind, the magician was beginning to irritate him anyway. He began walking along the beach following the water with his hands in his pockets.

The breeze picked up again and his ears picked up the sound of laughter, causing him to look up only to have his heart stop beating and his feet stop walking

It was her and she was dancing around with not a care in the world, her bare feet dusted with wet sand and her necklace trying to escape. She had closed her eyes enjoying the world around her. Not aware that her dancing was leading her straight into Kurogane's arms.

"Oh." She said in complete surprise. "My apologies…" She said gazing up at him and smiling. He just stood there gazing at her and for the first time in his life he was completely clueless as to what he should say. "Seashells hold many mysteries don't they?"

"I wouldn't know…" Kurogane admitted. She placed the shell she was holding in his hands and had him place it next to his ear. He closed his eyes at how peaceful it sounded.

"Don't you just love the beach?" She had twirled around once more and went to dip her feet in the water. "It's breathtaking."

"It's not the only thing that's breathtaking…" Kurogane said. He heard her gasp and pause with her one foot still mid dip in the water she turned her head to him, a faint blush upon her cheeks.

"You must say that to all the girls."

"Actually no, I've never made an effort I always told myself I was too busy. I've never really looked at another woman before. There's something about you, something I can't explain." He saw her blush darken causing him to awkwardly blush. "My honesty is something not many appreciate, it gotten me in trouble along the way."

"If only everyone thought that way, there would be less war, less crime and no divorces." She said. They gazed at one another, Kurogane was about to ask her something when they were interrupted by a group of teenagers.

"Lena!" One of them shouted. "Can we have your autograph."

"Sure." Lena said giving them what they wanted and sent them on their merry way.

"Lena." Kurogane said her name. "I'm Kurogane." He held out his hand but she linked arms with him instead.

"Why don't we find somewhere to eat, Kurogane." They walked in silence for a few moments. "Your not from around here then."

"No, just searching for something."

"Aren't we all?" She asked. "Searching for that certain something to make ourselves whole again."

"It's more complicated than that…"

"How so?" She was fiddling with the necklace.

"The people I'm traveling with.." He said taking the necklace and gazing at it while still around her neck. (Kind of like sesshirou's necklace.) "Are competing against you for first place…"

"Oh my God." She uttered with wide eyes. "The competition!" She gazed at the time. "I'm sorry I have to go." Lena ran off Kurogane watched until she got lost in the sea of people all of a sudden swarming the beach. He stood there for so long he hadn't realized the others had been sitting at a booth trying to get his attention.

"Earth to Kuro-poo." Kurogane heard Fai say drawing his attention away from where Lena had gone. "Come on over we're just getting a bite to eat."

"The three of us are still in." Sayoaran said.

"In what?"

"The competition…" Sayoaran said to him confused at why he was asking.

"Did Kurgi forget already?"

"Maybe it was that pretty girl Kuro-poo was talking to." Mokona announced.

"This wouldn't happen to be the same one you were looking for earlier would it Kurgs?"

"Stay out of it…"

"Come on now. It wouldn't hurt to open up once in a while."

"Oh yeah? What about you Fai...care to tell us why your running away from your home world? Or who your running away from?"

"Running away from what exactly?" Mokona asked worriedly.

"Kurgi's just trying to distract you. There's nothing to worry about, really." He saw Sakura become interested in some sort of dance going on. "Sayoaran it seems that Sakura has taken interest in some sort of festivitie over there. Why don't you and Mokona go check it out?" Fai said. "Woo that was close. A little too close." He gazed at Kurogane. "That conversation wasn't meant for them. And I'd like to keep it that way."

"Alright…" Kurogane said. He would have rather protested and tried to get Fai to see why the others should be involved...but he was tired of being kept in the dark all the time.

"Their innocence would shatter and their world would be destroyed if they knew the darkness of my past which keeps me cocooned like a wild animal caught in a bear trap. It's only a matter of time before my past catches up to me."

"Then use your magic so that doesn't happen."

"I can't…"

"What's stopping you? What the heck are you so afraid of?"

"Me Kurgi...I'm scared of me."

"Why would you-" Kurogane stopped as he just realized something. "Tell me something wizard. How long have you been cursed?"

"I never said I was cursed Kurgs." Fai said looking at him strangely.

"You didn't have to. It just took me a while to figure it out." Kurogane said.  
"You can't use it...no you won't use it. You refuse...because if you do the people around you only end up hurt. Or dead."

"Kurgi…" He had always tried to be ready to put up a false front, but this was something Fai had not expected and his mask fell to the floor shattering into a million pieces.

"Did you ever kill anyone?" Fai didn't answer that question. "Because you don't seem like a murderer to me."

"And how pre tell would you know what a murderer looks like?"

"Because I am a cold blooded killer. I murdered people left and right just to prove to myself and those around me that I was the strongest one out there. Whether they lived or died was not my concern, I enjoyed it." He gazed at Fai. "So don't sit there and mope because believe me...your not as bad as I am. Not even close." He got up and left.

"How do you do that Kurgi?" Fai wondered shakily watching Kurogane as he walked away. "I have yet to say a single word, but somehow someway you seem to be one step ahead of me every single time. It's an amazing talent you have that's actually quite frightening at times." He sighed and smiled still watching him as Kurogane finally disappeared. He then put his head in his hands and silently sobbed as he didn't feel so much like a heartless monster anymore. "Oh Kurgi...if only you knew how much I needed that little speech."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurogane went back to where they were staying to try and get some sleep but he couldn't. He just laid there tossing and turning in mild frustration that his brain wouldn't shut off. He walked out of the room to discover Fai sitting on a chair with Mokona while Sakura and Sayoaran were sitting on the couch, or Sakura was sitting, Sayoaran was sleeping next to her, head on her lap.

"Couldn't sleep?" Fai asked.

"Just irritated."

"Mokona senses Kurgi misses that girl he met from earlier." He heard Sakura giggle.

"It's not like Kurogane to chase after a girl." Sakura said.

"Aww, are you feeling lonely Kurgs?"

"He's not lonely, he's head over heels!" Mokona chirped.

"Oh."

"Am not."

"Kurgi's in denial." Said Mokona in a sing song voice.

"Come here and say that you overgrown hairball." He huffed. Suddenly there was an addition to his head and he suddenly saw an upside down Mokona.

"Kurgi's in denial." Mokona sung again, hopping off at the last minute and darting somewhere out of sight.

"Yeah you better hide." Kurogane yelled.

"Mokona are you sure about those feelings you felt?" Fai asked. "Maybe you got your wires crossed and felt someone else's feelings instead."

"Don't you remember, it's another one of Mokona's 108 secret talents. But just to be sure Mokona did it three times and each time had the same result. Kurgi's smitten like a kitten."

"What does that even mean?"

"Kuro-poo's in love. No doubt about it." Mokona bounced up happily.

"My emotions mine! No one else's. I don't enjoy having them laid out for other people's enjoyment." Kurogane seethed.

"Mokona likes making Kuro-poo angry."

"This isn't something to joke about Mokona…"

"Fai?" Both Kurogane and Mokona uttered at the same time.

"Yes it's fun to push his buttons, but I do agree that a person's feelings are theirs and should not be read or told by others. Understood?"

"Okay…" Mokona said pouting. "Mokona won't do it anymore." Fai chuckled and placed Mokona in Sakura's care and went into the room he and Kurogane were sharing only to have Kurogane follow him reach for his jacket

"I'm going out…" He stated. "Don't wait up for me." Kurogane felt like he needed some space away from everyone else. Luckily for him the streets were clear as he leaned on the bridge wall overlooking the beach.

"Kurogane…" He turned to see Lena standing behind him with an arm full of groceries. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?"

"It's an expression, a concern for another person who appears troubled, which you are as it's written all over your face." She touched his cheek. "There is something bothering you." Not a question.

"I just wanted to be alone." He said. Lena removed her hand smiling serenely at him and turned around walking away. He realized his mistake and reached for her hand. "But, not from you." Kurogane said causing her to turn around and somehow it seemed as time stopped as they gazed at one another. "Not from you." He said again. "It's the people I'm with on this journey. They're smothering me. I can't get a minutes peace without them ragging on me all the time, making fun of my choice of clothes, or being too angry...or trying to read my emotions. Or giving me stupid nicknames instead of being respectful and using my name. I don't feel respected. I just feel mocked."

"What if they're not doing this to mock you? And instead just doing a bit of harmless teasing all in the name of friendship."

"These people aren't my friends I don't even know them. I was magically transported against my will to another dimension and now I'm stuck with them until we somehow make it back to my world."

"Maybe you should try and get to know them better."

"I already know more about them than I'd like to...there's just one person who refuses to give anything of their past...or see that they need to forget whatever happened and live in the present. I mean he's seriously stuck there and can't get out. It's like he's afraid that if I or anyone else learn about him we would be scared and run." He paused. "As if I'd run from anything...I just want to go up to him and shake him." He sort of did that to Lena but gently. "And tell him I don't care what he's done...because whatever he's done back then doesn't matter. It doesn't concern any of us...I wouldn't treat him any differently."

"Have you said this to him?"

"He refuses to even acknowledge the problem. And then tries to find ways to change the subject."

"Maybe his past leaves a bigger scar than he cares to admit. A bigger scar that only he can see and instead of healing it's being torn wide open. And no matter what he does to try and fix it, it just keeps opening and getting bigger, consuming him and making him feel vulnerable, and perhaps a tiny bit scared for he thinks that whatever is chasing him in his mind will eventually become reality and not only come after him but you as well, and he doesn't know what to do...he feels he may be trapped with no escape and so he doesn't want to burden anyone else with the truth, maybe his past involves you...maybe it doesn't, but he can't shake the feeling that you would somehow shun him for it and he would only end up lonely...Kurogane?" He was gazing at her strangely. "What is it?"

"Makes sense. And it clears up a few questions I had…just wish he knew that he didn't have to go through it alone. That even though he tries to put me at arms length to keep the truth away I'd still be there to fight beside him when his demons would show up. No matter what they were."

"I have to go back to the competition in a few hours...the finale starts tomorrow."

"It's almost over?" He asked. "We haven't been here that long how could it almost be over?"

"There are only 12 hours in a day. And two competitions every six hours. You may think not much time has passed, yet the day we first met up to now has been 5 days. There are 3 more left."

"That's not enough time…"

"Time for what?"

"Your company." He liked her smile.

"Come...let me show you my favorite place to go." She walked a few paces before turning around. "Close your eyes...let my voice guide you." She then gave him a blindfold to cover his eyes with.

"I don't know about this."

"Where's your sense of adventure? What's life without a little risk into the unknown?" He thought about it for a moment and then put on the blindfold.

This felt eerily familiar to him. Yet it wasn't him who did this it was Sayuran he had trained this way. He smirked. "I did this to someone once. To train them."

"Sounds like you were a good teacher." She said panting a little as they seemed to be going up a steep incline. "Let the bad thoughts disappear." She took off the blindfold revealing to Kurogane that they were on a very tall mountain surrounded by clouds. He looked below to see that the city appeared to be nothing but lights from a very far distance. He closed his eyes letting the wind ruffle up his hair.

"I could get used to this…" He said.

"No one else comes up here, they're too scared. But me...I love being up on the edge with the danger down below. I feel so free up here, you know? It makes my thought seem so much clearer."

"Yeah. It does." Kurogane said. His voice calling her attention as it had down at the beach making her pause. Though this time Kurogane was right behind her and she turned into him.

They stood face to face and Kurogane gently took hold of her hand and brought her closer leaning down for a kiss.

"Kurogane…" She whispered. Putting a hand on his chest to delay him.

"Yes?" He touched her cheek.

"I need to tell you…" they leaned in once more, forgetting the importance of words. "...Something."

CLANG!

The sound of the bell from the clocktower could apparently be heard from way up here. It made them jump away from each other.

"I have to go…" She gazed at him wonderingly. "And hold that thought. You say you have to leave once this is finished...would we ever meet again?"

"Not in this world...unfortunately."

"Then what's the point of starting something you won't be able to keep going? Why put yourself up for heartbreak?"

"It's much better knowing and doing something about it, rather than not doing it and wondering your whole life."

"I still need to tell you something. Come by the finale this time tomorrow. I'll see you then." She left him there in a daze. And he stayed there wondering if she'd come back, but she never showed, so when the sun came up he went down the hill seeking rest. Thankfully everyone else was asleep. He came to Fai's bed and halted remembering Lena's words he saw things a bit differently. He thoughts went to Lena and he instantly fell asleep.

The smell of breakfast woke him up with a start and he felt hunger like never before.

"Good morning Kurgi." Fai said giving everyone a plateful of food.

"Kuro-poo got in late last night."

"Yeah? And what of it fuzzball?"

"Mokona was worried, but then Mokona realized Kurgi must have ran off too see his girlfriend."

"Maybe I did or maybe I didn't."

"She's competing against us for the feather. According to Kurgi she has one of those necklaces."

"Well what if she wins?" Sakura asked.

"Kurgi might have to do something un-kuro-poo like to get it."

"Like what fuzzball?"

"Have a one night stand." Mokona said making everyone spit out their food. "It's what Yuko does when there's something she really really wants."

"I think you've spent way too much time hanging out with that witch." Kurogane said. "And I couldn't do that. It's not who I am. If I'm with someone it's permanent."

"Well what are you going to do once we get the feather? If your interested in this girl are you going to stay? How would this work?" Sayoaran asked.

"Can't stay here and I can't ask her to come with, don't know what the witch might ask of her…"

"You might see her again." Sakura said. "We see the same people world after world. Perhaps it could be true for this girl too."

"I'd have to start over every time. But then again it would be worth it."

"You really are infatuated with this girl aren't you?" Fai asked intrigued. "Now that's a sight I haven't ever seen before. A happy Kuro-poo."

"I'm happy when I fight mage."

"This is a different kind of happiness."  
Kurogane thought about that on his way to see Lena later. He really was infatuated with her...especially with the flowers and chocolates he was now carrying...never had he done something like this before.

"You bought me flowers…" She said stunned at the bouquet of roses he had in his hand. "Kurogane…"

"I think I've fallen for you Lena." He said, his words seemed to always give her pause. He caressed her gently. "I've fallen and I've no intention of ever getting up again." He pulled her in closely and before she could say anything else they kissed. Kurogane could feel the sparks flying, he also enjoyed it when she melted into his arms. They would have stayed like that had there not been a knock on the door.

"Five minutes."

"Please Kurogane, would you stay in here until the match is over? Then I could give you the feather. If I win this thing."

"I could do that." He said. She waved goodbye, her clothes got snagged on the door on the way out opening the closet making several things fall out of it one of which caught his eye. A certain white robe a certain mage wore. He stared at it questioningly for a moment before gazing at the doorway where Lena had disappeared in horror, he gazed back at the robe letting it drop to the ground. "No." He said. "No, no, no no!" He repeated angrily. He wanted to go out there and beat him senseless.

"I need to tell you something…" He remembered Lena telling him a few times. He stopped his angry outburst to think. Was this what she wanted. What Fai was trying to tell him? He dreaded the answer as he walked out the door. Apparently the final match included Sakura and Syaoran in it too.

"And the winner is...Lena!" Kurogane watched as Lena accepted the feather, watched her thank the audience, and then felt his heart break as his worst fear had been realized when Fai took off the wig to reveal himself. Their eyes met then, Fai gazed at him horrified, which then turned to sorrow as Kurogane shook his head angrily.  
And for some strange reason Mokona decided that this was the perfect moment to world hop.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing was said when they went into the next world. Kurogane didn't want to argue about this in front of the others…they didn't know. He didn't want them to know.

He just dragged himself around not paying attention until Fai let out a gasp and an audible "No." Kurogane looked up just in time to see what he was looking at. It was Lena, the real Lena. Kurogane had to glance between the two of them several times to make sure they were different people.

Kurogane was too hurt right now to be happy about that so he turned and walked away, with Fai behind him. "Go away magician."

"I just wanted to-"

"Go away-" Kurogane said bringing out his sword and pointing it at Fai.

"Kuro-poo-" suddenly quicker than expected Kurogane lunged and dug the tip of his sword into Fai's back.

"No more nicknames, scratch that no more talking ever. You can talk to the kid and the princess but not to me. You got that?" Fai nodded. "Good, now get lost before I do any permanent damage."

Fai managed to hide his pain and his bloody back from everyone on the street until he came to the place where everyone was lodging. He collapsed inside the doorway.

"Sayoaran come quick!," Mokona yelled. "Fai's hurt badly."

"What happened?"

"I think I backed into something sharp." Fai said as Kurogane came into the room. "I'm not exactly sure what." Once they were done tending to him Fai went into the room to sleep to see Kurogane seated on the bed. He avoided eye contact and grabbed a pillow and went over to the Bay window to lay down. He fell asleep a while later only to be woken up again by some strong pull off some sort. He couldn't say if it was magic or not, but it was there. He opened his eyes and surveyed the landscape. He didn't need any sort of magic to know Kurogane was behind him.

"Where is it?" Kurogane spoke. It was at this time Fai saw the monster light up the night sky as if it was created by lightning. His gaze went to Kurogane confirming his suspicions that he was unable to see this beast. But why?

Before he knew it the creature was directly in front of the window. It wasn't staring at Fai it had it's eyes on Kurogane and was moving in for the kill. The last thing Kurogane saw was glass breaking before Fai threw himself at him knocking him over.

Fai put himself in front of Kurogane wondering why it was only targeting him. The door opened and entered the kids with Mokona in tow.

"Do any of you see anything?"

"See what Fai? What's going on? Why are you bleeding?"

"Mokona?"

"Mokona doesn't see anything. But it's presence is scaring Mokona." Fai widened his eyes staring at this creature who seemed to be waiting for Fai to move.

"Just get out of here you guys. It seems to only want one person. But let's not test that theory right now." They left. "If you can't see it and I can't stop it by myself I'm going to need something sharp to cut it with."

The creature eyed the lit fireplace. With its tail it put it over the fire. It became engulfed in flames causing the room to go dark.

"Oh great, not only am I unable to see it now I can't see what's in front of me either." Fai walked over to turn on the light. And that's when he saw the creature dart forward straight for Kurogane. He couldn't stop it from happening. He didn't even have a chance to yell to warn him of the oncoming horror that was about to happen.

Kurogane ducked. Causing the monster to hit the wall and knock it down. "You better find some way to injure this thing. I don't want to rely on your facial expressions."

Fai glanced at the monster which was seething in anger, he gazed at the floor seeing the large rug and had an idea. He grabbed the end of it just as the monster lurched forward he jumped causing the rug to overtake the monster. He held on tight to it as he dropped down on the ground.

"Now Kurgi." Kurogane took out his sword slicing through the rug and the monster, who after being pierced with the blade vanished. Leaving a silver sticky goo behind.

"Oh good." Fai breathed. "Your safe now." The last thing he saw was Kurogane turning to him before he passed out.

"Fai." He heard his name being called. "Can you hear me?" He heard Sayoarans voice. "Fai!"

"It's alright." He uttered in pain. "I'm alive."

"Now that we've established that…" he heard the voice of Yuko. "Let's talk about a price for the medicine you want to heal him."

"What about my sword?" Sayoaran asked.

"That's not enough."

"My magic…"

"You'd sacrifice your own magic just for this?"

"Yes…"

"No. You're going to need that in the upcoming struggles ahead."

"What about my feather we found?"

"Keep it, I want something else." She looked away from them. "Kurogane I'm going to need your armor."

"Why should I?"

"Fai saved your life. It's only fair that you repay him."

"Aren't there other ways to heal him? Other remedies."

"Yes...but this would be the quickest way."

"He can keep his armor. I'll find them even if I have to do it myself."

"Then you would all have to world jump, not only in search of feathers but remedies as well. Some may contain both while other world's one of each."

"Fine here…" Kurogane said taking off his armor and setting it in front of Mokona to swallow up. "We're already searching for the princess's memories, we don't need any more distractions."

"Very well. But this ointment I'm giving you won't be able to cure anything but your shoulder. The one on your back cannot be healed." Yuko said as the bottle came into view Fai grabbed for it and missed and it fell next to Kurogane. "Happy travels…" Yuko said and was gone.

"We're going to find out what that was…" Sayoaran said with Sakura in tow.

"Just be careful." Fai said, they shut the door leaving Fai and Kurogane alone. Fai gazed out the broken window completely forgetting about his injuries to gaze outside wondering just what the heck that was. He felt Kurogane's presence next to him but he continued to stare out the window which was somehow repairing itself.

"Are there more of these things?" Kurogane asked. Fai nodded absently taking hold of his injured shoulder and rubbing his arm. "How many?" Fai shrugged unable to see from this distance. "Are they close?" Fai shook his head with a sigh once more laying down on the pillow. "Here." Kurogane placed the bottle besides Fai. He took it and glanced up thinking Kurogane would walk away but instead he just stood there staring out the window. Kurogane glanced down at him.

"No mage…" Kurogane said after he realized Fai was about to say something. "You betrayed my trust. And nothing you can do or say will ever change that. I will never forgive you for what you've done. So...just don't."

"Hey guys…" They heard Sayoaran say as he opened the door. "There's something you need to see." The look on his face was enough for both of them to get up immediately and follow him to a nearby shop where Kurogane went ballistic.

"What's my armor and the Silver Dragon doing here?"

"They are not yours." Mokona brought up the projection of Yuko for all to see. "They may look like them but their not. I can assure you that the items in question are safe."

"Oh yeah? Show me."

"No...I do not have to answer to you. I'm the one calling the shots so if I decide that you can see them then you will. You'll just have to go on suffering."

"Mokona is my jacket with you?" Fai asked spotting a familiar fuzz of white fur.

"It's not with Mokona." Mokona said.

"Guess I'm going to go find a job then." Both Fai and Kurogane said at the same time.

"One million yen each." Sayoaran said. $9028 each U.S. dollars.

"What?" Kurogane shouted.

"I suppose waiting until we get the money is out of the question?" Fai asked.

"Mokona can only stay as long as the feathers power holds. Mokona doesn't know when. Mokona only knows that when it's time to go it's time to go...sorry." Everyone went off in separate directions in search of a job to see if they could get the money. Yet no one was willing to hire them. Kurogane managed to get hired at the shop across the street. But he realized in anger that in order to buy what he wanted he would need to work there a whole year. And he was quite sure they wouldn't be there that long. As Mokona only sensed one other feather.

He walked by daily making sure they were still there. But on the sixth day something else was on display. He went inside. "What happened to the stuff that was on display before?"

"Oh I'm sorry, but we sold it." Kurogane was crushed. He kicked an empty can across the street. Wondering why his life felt so meaningless, he walked inside not wanting to sit next to the others and went into the bedroom where he halted as he noticed a few packages on the bed with his name on it, 4 in total. He reached for them and carefully tore off the packaging. The first one was new footwear, the kind he had worn in his home world, which was rather nice as these boots he was wearing were rather itchy. Another was a pair of earmuffs. The last two were of course the armor he wanted (which fit him better than his old ones.) And the sword...and as he gazed at it he realized it was not the silver dragon.

"Hellraiser…" He said going over to the window for a better look as he took it out of his sheath which is when he noticed something rather interesting. "Well well." He smirked devilishly at the monster in front of him which had not been there a minute ago. "Let's see them attack me now." He walked into the kitchen.

"Hey look Sayoaran. Kurogane got the sword he wanted."

"Wow. I didn't expect them to pay you that much."

"...Me either." Kurogane stated, realizing if these two weren't the culprits there was only one other person who could have, and he wasn't here at the moment. Kurogane went out for some air finding himself this time near a lake. And as it was before he was stopped by the laughter as once again she bumped into him as she was spinning.

"Oh, my apologies." She said gazing up at him smiling. "I should really watch where I'm going." She noticed him look at her strangely. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?"

At that moment Kurogane saw movement and looked up to see Fai who had just noticed the both of them there. He gazed at them in shock before looking off sadly. He turned around and walked off. "I'm just fine." Kurogane smiled back. "I'm Kurogane."

"Marlene...but most people just call me Lena."

"Why don't we grab a bite to eat Lena?" He gave her his elbow which she hooked hers into.

"I'd like that." Grateful for the second chance. Kurogane did everything the same. With the exact same results in return. But this time when he went in for the kiss she didn't stall, didn't tell him to wait. She kissed him back.

"I hate to do this to you Lena, but I just remembered I have somewhere to be." Kurogane said walking off and headed back to the house. He got halfway there before his sword started pulsating. He gazed at it funny but took it out anyway only to see what only his sword could. "One of Sakura's feathers…" And it was inside a monster which was gazing at him hungrily. "Sorry, I'm not on today's menu." He said as he took the monster down. "I love this sword." His smile faltered though as he realized that if it weren't for Fai buying the Hellraiser he would have been attacked again and this time there would have been no one to save him if things got bad...Kurogane had no doubt that it would have.

He closed his eyes and exhaled in frustration. "Dammit wizard." He said. Walking back to their lodging.

"Kuro-poo." Mokona shouted when he got inside. "For a moment Mokona was worried when the feather's power was getting closer. Mokona's released that it was just you and not Seishirou again." Kurogane saw Fai's reflection gaze at him in the window, he acted like he hadn't seen it as Mokona continued talking. "But, where did you find it?"

"With this." Kurogane indicated the sword.

"I didn't know the Silver Dragon could do that."

"It can't...this is a different sword. With this-" He took Hellraiser out of his sheath. "-I can see things, things most of us can't see. Like that creature who nobody but the wizard saw, and also…" He circled the floor in place slowly. "I can clearly see the aura that surrounds each an every one of you."

"Nifty." Mokona said bouncing high enough to land on Kurogane's head.

"You said this was the last feather. So why haven't we left yet?"

"The magic left by it is strong. Mokona can't leave until it's gone.

"Then I'm going to bed." Kurogane felt very tired and as soon as he had laid down he fell fast asleep dreaming of fighting the invisible and being surrounded by feathers.

"Penny for your thoughts." Those words echoed inside his head as he turned to see Lena standing behind him. He went up to her, placing one hand on her shoulder and another tipping up her chin. Still hearing the echo. "Kurogane." She said her appearance changing from Lena to Fai in an instant. "Penny for your thoughts." He echoed.

"Fai…"

"You can't have the sword."

"What?"

"He can't have the sword Fai." Suddenly his dream ended and he was awoken to Yuko's voice from somewhere behind him. He laid still, not sure if that voice was real or if he was hearing it in his dream.

"It should not have gone to him. That sword is much too powerful to be in his hands. He would no doubt be reckless with it. And therefore if he uses it just once the sword would be his. We can't let it happen so we must get rid of it. Let someone who is actually worthy use it."

"Kuro-poo is more than worthy. Your just refusing to see his potential. You see him as reckless, I see him as our protector. We need someone who is strong."

"Strong enough to kill Ashura? Is that the reason? Because your too weak to do it yourself? Or are you trying to get back into Kurogane's good graces?"

"Neither…" Fai said a bit roughly.

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Or perhaps I'm telling the truth for once and I just did it because I wanted to."

"Even so...the sword-"

"This sword is mine witch." Kurogane said turning over and standing next to Fai.

"Did we wake you up Kurogane? I'm so sorry about that." Yuko said in her ever so not so sorry voice.

"Whatever. But the sword is mine. I already used it once."

"Against what exactly?"

"From the monster that attacked me before. Had Fai not bought this…" He gazed at Fai and then down at his sword. "I would need my own medicine. Or a casket."

"That medicine is what Fai used to get you those things."

"People will pay anything when they find out that it's a healing remedy for spiritual attacks in their own world."

"So that's how you did it." Kurogane mumbled getting Fai's attention. "I was wondering what kind of sorcery you used to obtain all this."

"Just his intellect." Suddenly Hellraiser was taken out of Kurogane's hand by unseen forces and was hovering high above them in mid-air.

"Hey!"

"Just a precaution. I need confirmation." A sleeping Mokona's mouth opened to pull the sword inside however the sword emitted a gold light around itself and the pulling stopped. "You were telling the truth."

"You doubt me at my word?"

"Most people lie to get what they want in life. And I have ways of seeing those lies. However as you now have that one what should I do with your sword here?"

Kurogane thought about it. With Hellraiser he no longer needed Silver Dragon. "Give it to someone who knows what they're doing."

"Very well." Yuko disappeared.

"Fai...without the Hellraiser I wouldn't be here now." He said walking up to the magician and taking care to not rip his shirt as he revealed a still somewhat damaged shoulder. Not as bad as it had been however. "I'm still as angry as ever, what you did nearly broke me...but I did something far worse." He said looking at Fai directly for the first time. "And gave you a scar that will last forever."

"Feeling a little guilty Kurgs?" Fai asked. "It's not like you. Not like the old you anyways."

"Hey you guys…"Sayoaran said coming in. "We heard a commotion everything okay in here?"

"It's time to go to the next world now." Mokona said softly."

"Of course it is…" Kurogane said, rather peeved at being interrupted. Maybe the next world they would talk about it.


	4. Chapter 4

SPOILER ALERT

A/N: IDK why but I feel like I should warn you there may be spoilers in here. When you think about it the series sort of makes sense as to why Ashura was the way he was

* * *

The land was hot and the sky seemed to be lit by fire, a fiery reddish orange tinged the sky while the world beneath it burned.

Burning light, burning embers, burning flesh that burned the nostrils. As the group came down on this world it was to be amongst the dead.

Fai was at first horrified at the scene before him reminded him of Valeria. All these bodies piled as they were. It would have been Deja Vu all over again had the scenery been different.

"Don't look." Sayoaran told Sakura firmly holding her against himself trying to shield her from the madness.

"You okay kid?" Kurogane asked seeing how pale he became. Sayoaran said nothing and touched his forehead to Sakura's. "Let's get to higher ground." He coaxed the two of them onward only to gaze around to find that the only way up was to walk up the pile of dead bodies.

His gaze went to Fai's who he figured would be the one to try and make light of the situation. The comic relief when things were grimm. Of all times to be overly annoying this would have been the perfect opportunity for it...except, when he looked back it was to see the same expression as everyone else's. Same face, yet kurogane could tell he was somewhere else emotionally.

After their backbreaking trek up the corpse ladder they found what looked like level ground only to be met with more bodies.

And a wall. Scattered from top to bottom with people's faces on them. As Kurogane read the notice with his eyes he also read it aloud to the others. "Upon this wall lies those that have caused havoc throughout world's, throughout dimensions, and throughout time. They are not to be trusted, these are no ordinary humans, they are the daughters and sons of witchcraft. Their only purpose it to doom whatever land they step on for they are the-"

"Twin of misfortune!" Came a yell from behind them. Calling attention and bringing a crowd of people who were all looking at Fai. "How dare you come here!"

"I am but a traveler, there's no need for hostility." Fai said hands up in defense.

"You bring death and destruction to those around you. We cannot let you roam so freely while killing innocent people." They swarmed around him, Fai managed to jump in the air and land right next to Kurogane.

"This your world wizard?" Fai shook his head. "Then why the heck are these people after you?"

"Twin of Misfortune!" A voice rang out again, he could not see the speaker as right then he was jabbed with some sort of electric zap raygun, causing him to fall over. He then saw someone loom over him holding a paper with his picture on it. "We have you now."

"Hey!" Kurogane yelled as they surrounded him without warning and did the same thing.

"Demon! Shame on you for luring innocent children into your trap." They hauled the two of them away and locked them up in a cell together.

"You shouldn't have come here." Said a voice from the shadows, they came into the light and caused Fai a fright as he exhaled in shock and stood up so fast he had to steady himself against Kurogane who he had nearly knocked over. Kurogane glanced at the mage wincing at the vice grip on his arm and curious as he both felt and saw Fai shake in fear. Kurogane glanced back at the stranger who he realized had one of Sakura's feathers on his crown. "You have doomed us all." The man continued.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Kurogane smirked hand on the hilt of his sword.

"No Kurogane…" Fai said standing in front of Kurogane while keeping an eye on who was in front of him. "Don't." He held his hand firmly on top of the one which was itching to pull out the sword.

"Fai?"

"Don't." Fai's scared gaze spoke volumes as he gazed back at Kurogane.

"The man your running from-"

"It's not him, and although this tower does well to hinder the magic of others. I can still feel his energy, and it's nothing to be messed with."

"So if it's not him why are you acting like this?"

"Perhaps I can explain…" the stranger said. "Our aura's are similar because Ashura and I are one and the same. We are bonded by blood and born together."

"Brothers…" Kurogane said

"Not just brothers...twins."

"Wait...no." Fai uttered horrified. "You don't mean-"

"A twin, just like yourself cursing the land we choose to set foot on." Fai's back hit the wall, unable to stand he fell to the floor hand over his face to think.

"I can't believe I never realized…" His eyes bulged. "But does that mean that my life, will I end up becoming like Ashura's?"

"What the heck is going on here wizard? What are you talking about?"

"Honestly I don't think your friend here is in any shape to talk at the moment." He leaned down and gently placed a hand on Fai's shoulder who startled anyway. "However he does have a right to know, correct?" Fai gazed from Abarro to Kurogane and meekly nodded before looking away.

"Giving birth to twins was a bad omen. A legend was created that twin children would bring death and misery upon the land. And so as punishment we were sent away to live the remainder of our lives cut off from anyone. Even our twin." Abarro touched the stone wall. "This place cuts off all magic abilities, so while I was here. Ashura was down below forced to witness the dead being thrown down to him."

"Different world, same results…"

"And our curse would go with us no matter what world we were in, so the only solution was to jump from one dimension to the next as staying would only bring misery for those around us." Fai let Abbaro do all the talking as he was still reeling over the news about Ashura being just like himself. He absentmindedly fiddled with the necklace he had accidentally taken from that one world they were in. It helped to calm his nerves.

"But to do that we needed to escape first. And we found that rather impossible. Until one day we were both visited by someone by the name of Fei Wan Reed. Who told him the only way to stop this was to find another twin who would one day save us all. He told Ashara to travel to Valeria and seek them out. He was to be our savior, as well as an inside man for Fei Wan."

"What?" Kurogane hissed.

Fai saw Kurogane's stare of disapproval. It was a mix of anger and betrayal. He couldn't face Fai any longer so he stood up and looked out his own window. Fai tried to put a hand on his shoulder but Kurogane grabbed his wrist and stared at him. As if daring him to try again. He then tossed his hand aside.

"So wizard, is it true? Have you been in Fei Wan's pocket this whole time?"

"He sought me out and I agreed to do his bidding-" Kurogane took out his sword. "But I had a change of heart along the way."

"You expect me to stand here and listen to your lies? I'd rather cut you in half."

"You act as if I chose this life."

"You chose your side wizard. You chose the wrong side." He placed the sword near Fai's neck so he couldn't move. "Give me one good reason why I should let you live."

"My life has never been mine to live. From the beginning I was accused of something I had no control over, I was forced to live with the dead as my company, and the only way out of it was to agree to something I didn't understand. I was only a child and I wanted out of that miserable place. So when asked by Ashura if I wanted a better life then where I was well naturally I took it."

"You should have stayed there." Kurogane said. "This journey would have been better off without you in it."

"Perhaps I should have…" Fai said, he was hurt by that comment and the only out he had where no one could see was the window.

"You would have died otherwise." Abarro stated.

"Ashura should have never come for me. He should have left me there to die."

"How dare you not be greatful. He showed you compassion and for that you should be thankful."

"Why should I be thankful to a murdering psychopath?" Fai let that sink in for a moment. "And his solution to end our so called curse...was to teach me magic. I remember going through book after book after countless book trying to find a healing spell, an anecdote, something. But the only spells I was able to learn were the hurtful ones. The ones that maimed, the ones that killed." Kurogane recoiled, Fai gazed at him sadly. "That's why I refuse to use my magic. I was so sure I could do this mission...until you changed my mind in Oto fighting those demons, you made me face my own."

"Ahem." Abarto said, making Fai realize he had gone off track with his story.

"We believed there to be a monster killing off our people. I wanted to find the beast and slay it myself, that was when Ashura stood up and said it was him. His sole purpose for finding me was so that I would one day end his life. But I couldn't do it...I wasn't a murderer. I put him under a sleep spell and ran away…"

"I see…"

"I don't want to become like Ashura. I don't want that to be my fate."

Abarro said nothing, he took of his headpiece and gently plucked the feather from it. "At this time all the guards have gone to feast, you should get going before they come back." He held out the feather to Kurogane who just gazed at him confused. "You need this yes?"

"I was expecting a fight."

"As he said…" There was a strange look in Abarro's eyes. "You don't want to mess with me." Kurogane took the feather. "Apparently even our bloodlust is the same."

"Whatever." Kurogane said he felt a prickle of fear, but he never showed weakness to an enemy. He found a wire and picked the lock. "Come on Fai." He gave Fai a look. "Unless you want to stay?" Fai didn't have to be asked twice and watched as Kurogane shut the cell behind him, double checking that it was locked so that Abarro could not escape. "Here." Kurogane held out the feather to him.

"Why give this to me? Why not give the feather personally to Sakura?" He asked as he reached for the feather.

"Knowing me I'd just end up losing it…" Fai took hold of the feather only to have Kurogane grab hold of his hand. "And I trust you...more than I do myself."

"You do?" Fai asked shocked. "But I thought…" He stopped talking and looked away. Kurogane took his hand which held Fai's that had the feather in it and gently tickled Fai's cheek with it.

"You thought that I somehow hated you and wanted you out of this little group?"

"Well, yes Kurgi."

"Are you kidding? Without you this trip would be lifeless and boring."

"Aww...that's so sweet, you would actually miss me wouldn't you Kurgi?"

"I wouldn't miss you."

"Yes you would."

"I highly doubt it."

"Yes you would Kurgi, and I can prove it." He said booping the Ninja on the nose.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Your still holding my hand." Kurogane blinked a few times gazing at their hands, he smirked and booped Fai with the feather. He released Fai's hand only to grab him by the shoulder instead.

"You will never be Ashura Fai. That won't happen, not today, not tomorrow...not ever."

"Kurgi…" He gazed away. Only to have Kurogane gently raise his chin up so their eyes would meet.

"You had the chance, had the opportunity to take his life, but you chose not to...not even when he was most vulnerable to you. That alone proves you and he are different." They shared a moment together as what Kurogane had said made Fai for some reason blush, Kurogane starts to blush as well for he had just realized how close the two of them were...inches apart. You could feel each other's breath. Kurogane pulled away. "We need to find the others."

"Your taking this better than I expected."

"If it hadn't been for Lena's words I don't know how this would have went." Kurogane saw the way Fai was looking at him. "You were trying to tell me from a different perspective. I know that, but it just made me see things better than I had."

"You're okay!" Mokona chirped while Fai gave Sakura the feather.

"Are we good to go?"

"Mokona doesn't sense any more."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yep."


	5. Chapter 5

This little rift in their relationship went on for some time. Fai noticed though with each passing world, he'd befriend his female self but whenever the romance started Kurogane would always end it...and come back angrier than before.

This new world they were in though. Would get them to talk. Although Mokona landing themselves in the middle of someone's hard worked garden was not something the owners were expecting. As they were in the field when it happened.  
"So after you tell us what your doing here, We expect you to help us mend the mess you made."

"Yes sir." Sayoaran told them the story of how their little group came to be, and what they were doing, all the way up to the present. Kurogane was not listening, he was distracted by the fact that both of their hosts were male…and holding hands. Being brought up differently, he felt extremely uncomfortable. Which he saw didn't go unnoticed by one of their hosts. They left for a moment to refill drinks and came back with food. "Eat up, we have decided you three will help in the garden while you two." He pointed at Fai and Kurogane. "Will help me in here." The two of them stopped mid bite to look at each other, Fai gazed off sadly and Kurogane huffed, but he noticed the stares the two hosts (Jordahn and Koree) shared with one another.

"I'm not going to make you work." Jordahn said to the two of them after the others were gone. "I'm going to repair this lover's quarrel you seem to be having."

"What?" Kurogane said nearly choking on his drink, he was having quite the coughing fit.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken…" Fai said. "And as to what we're going through…" Fai saw Kurogane look over at him, he glanced back. "It's not something I'm proud of...or interested in sharing."

"Not that I'm not grateful wizard, but that's completely opposite of what you usually do. You're usually the first one to spill your guts."

"Not this time…"

"One of you better spill. As long as you live under my roof, I will not tolerate hostility. So you either share, or its a 3 hour walk to the nearest town."

Kurogane growled, while Fai stood up and looked out the window. "3 hours huh?"

"Mind you the locals here are not as hospitable or as understanding as we are. You may have to sleep in the woods."

"Well we've done it before." Fai said. "Shall we go tell the others then?"

"No…" Fai's eyes widened. "I don't know about you Fai, but maybe a little outside perspective would help."

"Now it's my turn to be skeptical."

"Yeah well, I'm not in the mood for a road trip. And I haven't had a good night's sleep since it happened."

"So what happened?"

"We kissed-"

"Hang on Fai, you left out half the story."

"So it is a lover's quarrel." Jordahn said.

"No!" Kurogane screeched. "It isn't"

"Well maybe to you it isn't. But what about him?" Kurogane glanced from Jordahn to Fai. "How does he feel about this?"

"I'm not sure how I should answer that. Or if he really wants to hear it…"

"Fai…?"

"In another world, we had to dress as the opposite gender and win to get the feather. I had already made an identity...but secretly had made another."

"Wait...back up, you dressed up as a woman?"

"Yes, although it didn't go according to plan. I had no intentions of running into Sayoaran and the others while dressed as her...but then, he and I crossed paths and…"

"And?" Although Jordahn was in the room he felt like he was watching a screenplay or something as he watched on as Fai turned and walked up face to face with Kurogane.

"That look you gave me was one I'd never seen before. I was captivated, mesmerized. I had never seen such passion and all I wanted was to see that one look over and over again. You made me feel wanted, made me feel desired and I loved every minute of it...I didn't want it to end. I may have made a false persona, but in that lie was all truth." He told Kurogane. "Believe it or not but that was the real me back there. I bared my soul to you."

"Why Fai? Why did you let it get so far? Before I found out the hard way."

"I was afraid. That you might think this was some sick joke. One more cruel jab at your masculinity. I just couldn't bare it. But I never imagined you'd fall in love with my persona...I tried to warn you, told you to wait until after the ceremony was over because I had something important I needed to tell you." Kurogane looked on wide eyed as he had recalled the exact conversation taking place. "But then we kissed and I...I fell for you." Kurogane gasped. "I fell for you quite hard"

"What do you expect me to say Fai? That I'm thrilled? Because I'm not. I don't feel the same way."

"Actually you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be so angry towards him."

"He's not the one I'm mad at." Kurogane explained. "But then again you are the reason we see her every time we world jump."

"And every time you befriended her, each time you'd come back you were bothered by something. I had always wondered why."

"There was a connection when we kissed…and I tried to recreate the feeling no matter how many times I tried...it never happened again."

"Maybe it's Fai then…"

"No."

"Just hear me out okay. You felt a deep connection, now this can only be with one person...and the fact that you tried and failed to get that moment back leads me to believe that it was Fai."

"It wasn't."

"You know, you remind me of myself…" Jordahn said. "I was in your shoes once, completely repulsed by same sex relationships but then Koree said three things that changed my mind."

"There's nothing you could say that will change my mind."

"Yeah...I thought so too. But are you basing your decisions based on the bible? Because it's all a facade." Kurogane stared at him. "Give me the death stare all you want but does it have 'GOD' as the author? No."

"Well I'm sure you'll have plenty of naysayers on that one." Fai said chuckling.

"The life you have, and the people you choose to spend it with are not up to the decisions of others. You will be judged your entire life no matter what you do. So make sure the life you create for yourself is what you want. Because if you go through life making other people happy...you will be miserable."

"A good statement to live by." Fai said.

"You should try it sometime." Kurogane said staring at him. "You go around making Sakura and the kid smile while you hide behind a curtain." Fai just smiled at him.

"The last one is what really got to me." Jordahn continued. "No matter how many times you make love to one another you can't get your partner pregnant." He said.

"Oh my…" Fai exclaimed their deeply blushing gazes met, uncertain of what to do or say next they just stood there awkwardly. Finally Kurogane turned to gaze out the window though his reflection was still seen in the glass refracted by the sunlight. It would seem he was trying not to think about it.

"I'm not convinced." He finally said

"Are you sure, because your expression says otherwise."

"Can you blame me? You expect me to stand here and not get rattled by that conversation? That would make anyone blush."

"Then your not convinced?"

"Not even a little."

"There's one thing left to do. You have to kiss again." He put up his hands to defend himself as he thought Kurogane looked to attack him.

"It's the only way to know if you had the connection. Otherwise you'll just keep repeating the same ritual over and over again and being disappointed. Don't you want to know?"

"More than anything…"

"Then what's stopping you?"

"I can't quite wrap my head around this whole us being both men for one thing. I was raised differently so excuse me if I'm not on board with this…"

"Kuro-poo."

"Wha-?" His question had died out as Fai planted their lips together, his stiff stature became relaxed it was an unexpected quick kiss which got the results they were looking for as Fai ended their kiss, it was to see Kurogane go from a blissful stare to being in shock. "Fai…" He finally breathed. "I don't know what that was just now. But I can't do this. Not now. Not later. Not in a thousand lifetimes or a thousand worlds-"

"Talk about harsh."

"One truth is easier than a thousand lies." Fai said.

Jordahn wished he could steer the conversation to a lighter topic when he suddenly got an idea. "Hey Fai. Whatever happened to your other identity?"

"You mean my clothes and wig?"

"Yeah. You still got it?"

"Yes…?"

"Want to play dress up for me?"

"Well if you insist."

"And you, sit down." He said as Kurogane tried to leave.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment."

"Knock Knock."

"Ah Marlene." He said to someone just out of earshot. "What a nice surprise, did you get what I asked for?"

"Yes it's in the car." She said finally coming into view and throwing Kurogane for a loop. He stood straight up out of his chair.

"You okay Kurogane?" Jordahn asked. Kurogane looked from the both of them to where Fai had gone and then slowly turned his attention back to Jordahn who realized what was about to happen.

"Well I don't have the shoes." They heard Fai say as he stepped out of the room. "But I have everything-" He caught sight of Marlene. "...else."

"Whoa." Jordahn commented. Suddenly Koree come in the room to get more drinks stopping mid stride at what he was seeing. Fai felt that was the best moment take off his wig and dress, causing Marlene and Koree to gasp.

"You make a better Marlene than she does." Koree said. "-Hey" He whined as Marlene punched his shoulder.

"That's incredible, we've got to go shopping together. Be like twins. Well…" Marlene took her jacket off, thus revealing her low cut halter top, "Without these of course." Kurogane scoffed.

"That sounds fun."

"Let's go." Without another word they were off leaving Jordahn to get Koree caught up on what just happened.

"That's a lot to deal with. And pretty messed up as well." Koree said to Kurogane.

"Yeah…"

"The thing is...you can't always rely on what your head tells you. It's your heart that plays the biggest part."

"My heart?"

"What makes you truly happy? And what if that happiness got ripped away? You're heart would feel lost right?" Kurogane remembers the day Yuko took away his sword, how gut wrenching that was for him to feel.

"Go on."

"This is what Jordahn was talking about, Not letting others dictate your life because your heart would feel so empty and feel like it was stabbed." Kurogane just looked blankly at him. "Humor me for a minute, when you meditate do you have a safe place in your mind that you go that not even judgement or shame can follow."

"Yes…"

""Go there for me. And then listen to what I have to say."

"I'm listening."

"Well I want you to think about this question I'm going to ask you. Because then if the answer to it is yes then everything you told us the naysayers, the way you were raised, being with another man won't matter if you say yes to this one simple question." He waited before continuing. "Did you enjoy how the kiss made you feel?"

He saw the blush come to Kurogane's cheeks and his eyes opened half lidded with longing. Heard the gasp for air as he realized the truth. "And here's another one to ask...you don't have to tell me." Koree got up and walked towards the door. "Do you get aroused by it?" He left not realizing how much of an impact that had made on Kurogane.

He left his meditative state sometime later and realized it was dark outside. He went out in search for others to see Jordahn and Koree giving tender looks to each other over by the fireplace, what he had thought was weird and uncomfortable before now felt differently. He watched them while he leaned on the doorway.

"Well hello there." Koree said, startling Kurogane who just continued to gaze at them.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Sayoaran is sleeping, The twins and Sakura haven't come back yet though. We were just about to go to a wedding for a friend of ours and was waiting to see if Fai wanted to join."

"Go where?" Fai had asked coming in with an armful of shopping bags. Marlene followed with an equal amount.

"A wedding."

"Sounds fun. I think I may have something in here I could go in." Fai had said.

"Marlene?"

"I'm sure I can find a hot bachelor or two."

"I'll go but only to keep you out of trouble." Kurogane pointed at Fai while everyone laughed.

"Then who's going to keep an eye on you?"

"Me myself and I." They all went separate ways to go change. Kurogane went with the two boys while Fai went with Marlene. They couldn't sit next to each other during the ceremony. It was the same usual routine of when people get married. They then had to follow the others to the after party where Kurogane had to make a quick dash towards the bathroom.

As he exited he looked for a familiar face, amongst the several dozen that he didn't know was Fai right in the center. He couldn't see what Fai was wearing, all he could see was his smiling face.

"He makes a good woman." Jordahn said catching the attention of Kurogane. He felt Koree's presence on his other side. "And I must say that is quite the dress." He nodded back in the direction of Fai and Kurogane followed his gaze, only to have his jaw drop to the floor. The midnight blue sleeveless dress was shining with silver sparkles as he moved. And although the front of the dress was just a small opening it was the back of Fai that caught his attention as it showed from the back of the neck down to his hips. He stood there frozen, unsure of what to do.

"Easy tiger." Koree said patting Kurogane's cheek. "That's a rented tuxedo your wearing, try not to slobber all over it."

"I was just..." He felt frustrated at being caught in the act.

"Makes you wonder doesn't it?"

"Hmm?"

"What he looks like underneath those clothes…"

Kurogane turned very red. "Thats...thats not what I was thinking about."

"Now you are." Koree smirked. Poking Kurogane in the side.

"I think you're enjoying this a little too much." He looked at Jordahn. "Is this like his personal hobby or something? Does he get a kick out of tormenting people?"

"No...just you." Koree interjected. He and Jordahn left soon after that to attend to important matters but didn't want to spoil how much fun Fai was having. Kurogane had to admit it was rather entertaining to see Fai actually happy and enjoying himself. He found it strange that he was jealous of how many men were gawking at him.

Not as jealous though as Marlene, as the night progressed he had noticed her presence was less than pleased by the situation before her as Fai had nearly half of not all the male population surrounding him. Kurogane saw her suddenly march over there, he tried to beat her but didn't make it in time to do damage control.

"Sorry to burst your bubble boys…" Marlene shouted coming up to Fai and ripping his wig off. "But the person your ogling over just happens to be one of you." In one fell swoop before Fai could do anything she unbuttoned the front of the dress. "Pretending to be a woman, you should be ashamed of yourself." She threw Fai's wig on the floor. "I for one am disgusted we let someone like this into our party." She sneered. "Why don't you just go back where you came from."

"How dare you! Is your jealousy that crippling you have to ruin someone's evening because you weren't in the spotlight? Get over yourself." Kurogane said. "And have some decency, not everyone wants to see your show and tell display." As he was turning around he said. "And as for you-" But Fai was already gone.

Fai stood sadly underneath a weeping willow tree gazing down at the water, beside him lay his wig and a small unopened box, moments before angrily discarded. There was a bit of chill in the air, causing Fai to rub his arms, though that was more due to the distress he was feeling. This wasn't just about Marlene anymore…

Suddenly Kurogane appeared beside him and almost as if he read his mind draped his own jacket over Fai's shoulders. They shared a brief glance before Fai retreated his gaze.

Together they stood in silence until Kurogane glanced down and noticed an unfamiliar object amongst the discarded things besides their feet. Curiosity got the better of him and he picked it up.

"It was a gift from Marlene." He told Kurogane who was rather surprised to be holding a box of padded bra implants. "She said that if I wore it it would make men fall head over heels in love with me." Kurogane eyes closed and he growled and bowed his head. "But I refused. That wasn't who I wanted to be." He sighed heavily. "This was her revenge."

"You do not need this in order for someone to fall in love with you!" He yelled throwing the box out of sight. "You don't need anything." He said angrily "Trust me Fai that wasn't the reason. Not even close. She did it out of jealousy...it consumed her enough to make her believe you were competition."

"Competition?" He repeated. "...But I wasn't trying to beat her at anything."

"You didn't have to…" Kurogane stated. "She had herself to blame. She may be the real deal, but you are the original. Compared to you she doesn't stand a chance."

"Why is that?"

"You don't need to prove anything. So what if your not a woman, you sure as heck can dress like one. I mean my god Fai, did you not see the way everyone was drooling over you? Everyone. Including me." Fai gasped at that statement and he suddenly felt the bark of the weeping willow against his back. Kurogane tipped Fai's chin up with his fingers, meeting his gaze. "Don't let what Marlene said get the better of you. Because your beautiful just the way you are."

"You shouldn't say things like that."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me want to kiss you. But we both know you don't want that."

"You don't know what I want."

"You don't want me." Fai said walking past Kurogane further away from the party and into a thickly growing forest until he came to a rather large cliffside with a zip line going down into an unknown area, near what looked like a building. "Looks like fun." Fai said. Kurogane glanced down surveying the landscape and then took a metal object from the box to place it over the line.

"So let's go have fun." Kurogane gazed back at Fai and smirked. "The further we go from this place the better." Kurogane said. "I don't know about you Fai, but I'm done dealing with other people right now...I'll meet you at the bottom."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Fai said to himself. Waiting for Kurogane's outline to disappear before he followed. As he finally did take the zip line he couldn't help but get distracted by the water almost hidden by the trees on the far edge. The moon's reflection was so beautiful it captured his attention and made him forget that there was a sudden stop.

"Pay attention wizard!" Was the last thing Fai heard before he finally snapped to it. It was too late though as he had no time to grasp what was happening. He didn't register the zip line ending and couldn't stop himself with colliding into Kurogane, and with the force of how fast he had been going actually knocked them over onto some smooth metal object causing them both to go sliding out of control down the hill. Kurogane tried digging his heels into the ground, it was no use though as they saw where they were headed.

The momentum made them crash through the first wall of a small shed. The object that carried them there made its final stop on the opposite wall, where Kurogane's back felt the full force and he closed his eyes from the pain. "Ou-" He had started to say before he found Fai's lips against his, the crash had forced them together this way. Kurogane felt Fai deepen the kiss almost needingly and adjusted himself more comfortably sitting on Kurogane's lap while Fai's hands went cradle Kurogane's face, deepening the kiss even further causing the object underneath them to slide away unnoticed. Nothing else seemed to exist but this one moment. However as Fai placed himself in a more comfortable position it caused both of their pelvises to bump into one another, and as they felt their erections collide it caused them to freeze and gaze at one another.

"Are we interrupting something gentlemen?"

Their questioning gazes at what to do about their situation faded when the heard those words and looked up into the faces of Koree and Jordahn who had entered through the door some time ago and watched the scene unfold before them. Kurogane winced from the pain in his back and broke free of Fai to stand up and brush himself off.

"We should get moving…" Jordahn spoke again. Kurogane went to walk past and as he did his gaze went to Koree and he stopped to stare at him for a moment and as their gazes met he stared back sadly before he retreated his gaze towards the ground and moved past them outside. The two of them looked from the ninja to each other and then gazed back at Fai who masked his pain with a smile.

"You found us rather quickly." Fai said walking past them if only to get that ridiculous smile off his face. "Which means you must have followed us."

"We were just in time to witness the fiasco earlier, and followed Kurogane."

"If that's the case…" Kurogane said sounding rather irritated. "Then how come you didn't tell us you were there from the start? Why the heck did you wait so long?"

"I wouldn't let him." Koree stated. "I told him to wait...in case you decided to make your move."

"If you followed us...then you know what happened and how we ended up that way."

"Oh we saw it alright...but what I want to know is, why did it go from a 30 second accident to a whole 5 minutes of steamy romance…" causing the both of them to halt mid stride and look back at him. He gazed at his phone. "Well, technically 4:38 according to this."

"You videotaped us without our consent?" Kurogane asked frowning. "Get rid of it."

"Actually…." He threw one device to each of them. "These are specifically for your enjoyment."

"I see…" Fai said tumbling it over in his hands.

"Feel free to do with it as you will."

"Can I stick it where the sun doesn't shine?" Kurogane muttered. "Or better yet…" Kurogane threw it where it landed against a tree where it broke in half. "Hope you didn't want it back." He crossed his arms.

"And on that note…" Fai gave the phone to Jordahn while punching Koree in the face, knocking him down on the ground.

"Wow…" Koree wiped the blood from his mouth standing back up. "I never pegged you as the violent type."

"As much as I love to torture him this is not the way." Fai said angrily, nursing the hand that he hit Koree with. "Not my way. I have my own methods, my own way of teasing, and I certainly don't need you meddling in our affairs."

"I just wanted to help."

"There's a difference between help and interference." Kurogane said. "If someone's wounded that's one thing, but you do not wedge yourself into the relationship of others. Romantic or not. I don't care if you think you could help. There are some lines you do not cross…"

"Like what Fai did?" Koree suddenly said. "Betraying your trust and lying to you? Is that not the same?" Next thing he knew he was knocked to the ground again this time with Kurogane standing over him.

"I may not understand everything that Fai does…" He gazed back at Fai. "But I've learned enough to know that he has his reasons. Some dark past he can't escape from. So stop acting as judge and jury because you have no idea the hardships he has gone through." He walked off.

"The car is that way…" Jordahn said pointing

"And I'm going this way." Kurogane stated. "I need some me time. So leave me alone." He said walking over the mountain and finding a path that would eventually lead him back to the house. He found the road and saw the car pass him by, though he noticed only two occupants in it.

He stopped to look behind him and found Fai sitting on the hill he had just climbed. "That comment wasn't meant for you Fai, just them." He said when he doubled back.

Fai held up his shoes "Can't really climb in broken heels now can I Kurgs?"

"Guess not." He said sitting down next to him. They sat like that gazing at the stars, Kurogane put his hand down on the grass only to be met with warmth. He had laid it on top of Fai's and as their gazes met Kurogane wondered awkwardly what to do next. He saw the unbroken shoe and ripped off the bottom part. "Problem solved. Here."

"Here back." Fai smirked giving Kurogane the jacket that he had leant to Fai earlier. Fai grinned and walked away leaving Kurogane to stare at his bare back once more. He tried to shake himself out of those thoughts again wishing Fai would put it back on.

"You know exactly what you're doing don't you?" Kurogane mumbled.

"What was that?" Fai stopped and turned, the light of both the moon and the water complimenting the mage and further confusing the Ninja to where he couldn't take anymore.

"We need to talk…"

"But we are talking."

"Come on Fai, be serious for once." Kurogane said, wiping the smirk right off of Fai's face. "Now that's more like it."

"What's on your mind?"

"That kiss…" Kurogane glared at him. "Once it happened you kept right on going. You had no intentions of stopping."

"That could not be helped. I was caught up in the heat of the moment, and got lost along the way."

"You may have gotten lost but you took me along for the ride. I never asked for this. You never thought of me, you only did this to suit your own agenda, and every time I was dragged down I tried so hard to escape those unwanted feelings." Fai gazed at him sadly. "But then something happened, something or someone rather, changed my mind."

"Kuro-poo…?" Fai quietly whispered, not daring to believe what he had just heard.

"They changed my way of thinking…" Kurogane continued. "I had no way of knowing...I never expected to like it this damn much." He saw Fai's confused stare. "And all it took was one question. Just one…" He cupped his hand on Fai's cheek. "And I was hooked."

"What was it?"

"If I liked the taste of your lips against mine…" He saw Fai gasp signalling Kurogane to close the gap. He leaned down meanwhile pushing the mage up against a tree. Kurogane closed his eyes feeling Fai's warm breath upon him…

But then a honking horn from behind them, stole that moment away as the squeal of brakes signalled they were stopping.

"Not now…" Kurogane breathed angrily just inches from Fai's face. He turned around to see Sayoaran stepping out of the car. "What is it?"

"Mokona has a new skill." Mokona was suddenly heard from atop Kurogane's head. "Looky…" Mokona showed them what appeared to be a map coming out of the orb on Mokona's head. "The white dots show where the feathers are."

"I must admit that's a nifty feature…" Fai said. "All those feathers…"

"What are we waiting for? Let's get a move on." Mokona shouted.

"Not today little one. Not today." Fai said to a suddenly sad Mokona. "I'm sorry Sayoaran, but the experience I just had… doesnt make me want to hunt for feathers right now."

"I haven't slept well. And lost sleep means that I would be unhelpful if we were to engage in battle." Kurogane said.

"That's what we figured you'd say." Came Jordahn's voice as he and Koree stepped out of the car. "So we came prepared." They looked like some heavy metal rock band. Jordan wore black leather his jacket and pants legs all covered in small spikes. His helmet the same type as Kurogane's, but purple. He had nunchucks in his arms. Koree was sporting a maroon colored outfit where his spikes were mostly on his boots and gloves. And across his back attached to his jacket were a bunch of sheathed swords. "If we are going to die might as well dress for the occasion."

"Your going to help us?" Kurogane asked. "Why?"

"Well for one, we have the means to get them there...and some of these feathers without transportation would be a ten day trip by foot. You can't expect us not to help."

"And I've been itching to use these…" Koree indicated the swords. "For quite some time now."

"By the way…" Jordan threw Kurogane his Hakima. "We need that suit back." Kurogane stripped down to the bare essentials, tossing each piece after he had taken it off.

"You forgot the undershirt." Kurogane said as he realized the buttoned part was missing leaving most of his chest exposed.

"How was i supposed to know?" Koree stated. "I thought it was all one piece."

"Anyway we may be gone a long time." Sayoaran said. "Mokonas already taken the liberty of magicing something for you so you'd be able to understand each other."

"That way if Mokona is far away you won't get confused like last time."

"That's a relief."

"Thanks fuzzball."

"You're welcome Kuro-burrow" Mokona said bouncing on Kurogane's head.

"I swear-"

"Whoops, can't catch me." Mokona said playfully jumping off Kurogane before he could snag Mokona and darting around hiding as Kurogane took up search. "Kuro-burrow angry."

"Yes well…" Fai was saying humorously. "I think Kuro-burrow and I-" Cue angry stare. "Should get something to eat. After all we didn't exactly get a chance to eat at the party." Koree and Jordahn exchanged glances just then.

"You guys take care."Sayaoran said.

"Don't make Kurgi too mad okay Fai?"

"At least no one will hear them." Jordahn muttered.

"You guys be careful too." Fai said.

"Don't die." Kurogane told them as they sped off leaving a trail of dust behind them. "They planned this, those two seemed way too eager to offer themselves up for slaughter like that."

"You realize what this means don't you?" Kurogane glanced at him quizzically. "Their going after the feathers...they're all going..." Kurogane's eyes widened and he gazed towards the house. "It's just us Kurgi no one else." He gazed back at Fai who put his finger on the top part of Kurogane's chest and traced down slowly before stopping at his abs and placing his palm there, Kurogane had to try and control himself.

"We should eat."

"I'm not in the mood for food."

"Me either." He grabbed the hand that was on his chest. "But if your wanting this to last as long as I am. Then we're going to need lots and lots of food."

"Well then…" Fai turned around and walked back to the house. "I should probably slip into something a little more comfortable." Fai stopped and gazed back at Kurogane only to see him swooning over him again like he had caught him doing many times at the party. "And yes...I know exactly what I'm doing." He caught Kurogane's glance and winked at him.

"Clever little bastard." Kurogane yelled after him. "I'll get you for that." They walked into the house as Fai walked up the stairs Kurogane went into the fridge to look for something and found a package of lasagna he could bake in the oven. He had waited until it was done cooking to go see what Fai was up to as he had not come down yet.

"Hey." He opened the door and came in. "What's taking-" He stopped mid sentence dropping the entire plate of lasagna on to the floor as the outfit Fai was wearing nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Kurgi…" Fai whispered a bit in shock. Gazing back just as wide eyed and very red faced. He then gazed down at the broken plate on the floor. "Dinnertime already? My didn't I lose track of time." He covered up with a sheet. "I suppose you've been wondering what I was up to."

"Playing dress up apparently." Kurogane managed to say after a few minutes. He gazed down at the mess he had made and then back up at Fai. "Is that…?"

"Yes it's one of the outfits I had picked up earlier. Sakura picked it out for me actually."

"Why would she do that?"

Flashback

Marlene had taken Fai and Sakura clothes shopping and while Sakura wasn't trying much on Fai had her help him pick out some choices. Mostly when Marlene was gone, because Fai got tired of her picking up the same things. "Take these." Fai had quickly grabbed a few things and asked her to buy them. "If she asks tell them they are yours." Sakura came back a while later to see Fai looking at lingerie.

Sakura had spotted something earlier and though it wasn't in her taste picked it up and gave it to Fai. "Try this…" Fai gazed at it smiling and went to put it on Sakura went with him turning around to give him privacy.

"It's a little revealing...don't you think?" Fai asked gazing at the gown in wonder but blushing at how much was not covered.

"Silly Fai, lingerie is meant to be that way. This sort of thing is meant in the bedroom…" She blushed.

"Why Sakura, I had no idea you were familiar with these things. You seem so young."

"I'm not." She blushed more. "It's just something that seems natural, you know."

"It looks beautiful though."

"Kurogane will love it…" Sakura said catching Fai off guard and he gazed at her in shock, but looked away quickly to try and compose himself.

"I think you have the wrong impression." He said.

"Don't deny it."Sakura gently placed her hand on his face, he turned to look at her. "I can sense these things. And I see the way you look at one another when the one of you isn't looking."Sakura smiled at the look Fai had given her. "It's been that way since that one world where we all had to dress as the opposite gender."

"Sakura…"

"I saw the way he looked at your other self in that one world, and the others as well. He's fallen in love with you he just doesn't know it yet. He's going to love it...trust me."

"That face that your using was the same one I expressed when Sakura said those words to me." Fai told a shocked Kurogane. "Caught me quite off guard."

"Yeah no kidding."

"No matter how beautiful I felt in this I just couldn't muster the courage to go downstairs wearing it. And so I was up here looking for something else." Kurogane walked towards him slowly. "I overdid it a little didn't I?"

"A little?" Kurogane scoffed.

"Okay maybe a lot." Fai said. He gazed up as he felt Kurogane's hand caress his cheek. "Are you sure you want this? Once you do there's no going back." Fai placed his back against the wall. Kurogane leaned his body into Fai's only to have their erections bump into one another again. Kurogane's eyes widened and he raised his head slightly trying to calm himself. He gazed back down at Fai wondering why he hadn't tried anything yet.

"It's your move Kurgi." Fai said forcing himself to stay where he was even though he had so badly wanted nothing more than to jump all over Kurogane he had realized that he had been the one to make the first move, every single time. "It's your move."

Kurogane smirked turning around as he did so towards the door and walking towards it. Fai took a couple steps forward to stop him, he felt heartbroken until he heard the sudden click of the lock being used. "And this time...there won't be any interruptions." He came back to stand in front of Fai "Let's finish what we started." He said kissing Fai hungrily. He heard Fai moan with pleasure as he released himself from the wall and practically melted into Kurogane's arms deepening the kiss. Neither one of them knowing that a few miles down the road someone else was listening.

"Yes!"

"So let me get this straight." Jordahn mumbled in the driver's seat. "You bought a baby monitor just so you could listen to their lovemaking." Luckily the others had conked out leaving Koree and Jordahn to talk. He had just taken it out of his bag to listen with earphones.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know this was the object Mokona was going to magically corrupt?" He paused. "Besides were going to be on the road a lot, with no time for foreplay. This will help lessen the tension."

"Pervert." Jordahn said. Letting a few minutes pass by. "So what's happening?"

"Now who's the pervert?" He laughed giving Jordahn an earphone.

"We're both going to hell for this."


End file.
